Never will My Love For You Stray
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: He saw her in the club gazing back at him and right away he knew that he wanted her for himself but his feelings became deeper. Instead of a one nightstand he wanted her for life.


"Oh My God" Kagome said softly.

"What are you looking at Kagome" Sango asked following her gaze.

She, Ayame, and Kagome were in a club just chilling and having fun while random guys offer to buy them drinks.

They were wearing matching side cut out dolman sleeve sexy one shoulder mini dresses and black leather faux closed lack black thigh high boots.

Kagomes' dress was black, Sangos' was dark purple, and Ayames' was a midnight blue.

"Damn" Sango breathed. Just now 3 gorgeous guys just walked into the club and were now sitting at the bar.

One had long beautiful silver hair and beautiful mesmerizing golden orbs and magenta stripes on his cheeks. He wore black slacks, black dress shoes, and a dark red dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

Sango was watching the guy to right of the man with silver hair. He had short black hair that was pulled up in a rat ponytail. He had hypnotizing violet eyes and drop dead smile. He too wore black slacks and black dress shoes but instead he wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Ayames eyes were stuck to the guy with long black hair that was up in a high ponytail. He had beautiful sparkling blue eyes. He wore the same thing as his friends but with a dark blue dress shirt.

The girls were so entranced with their beauty, that they stopped paying attention to the other men surrounding them for attention.

"Hey I think we have a couple of beautiful admires gentlemen" Miroku said side glancing towards the three girls.

"The red head is kinda hot" Kouga said looking over his shoulder.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said while looking straight at Kagome. He had to admit she was the most breath taking female he has ever seen and those beautiful soft silvery ocean deep blue eyes of hers just left him speechless.

"You think he has a chance" Kouga said to Miroku after seeing their friend leave for the girls.

"When was the last time you heard of a woman to turn down Sesshomaru" Miroku said. Sesshomaru was all about the chase.

"Good evening beautiful" a sexy low husky voice said in Kagomes' ear. She was getting annoyed with these damn horny men. She was going to turn around and give this guy a piece of her mind but when she turned her breath hitched. She was staring into a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

"Hello" she said softly after she finally found her voice.

"Would you like to dance" he held out his hand to help her up.

"Sure" she said softly taking his offered hand.

As she left she passed by the other two guys that were with Sesshomaru as they went towards Sango and Ayame.

As soon as they hit the dance floor Sesshomaru gracefully spun her around so that her back was to his chest. He put his hands on her hips as she started to move with the music against him.

"You are very talented dancer" he said lowly in her ear. He smirked as he felt her shudder and her arousal go up 10 fold.

"You're not so bad yourself" she smirked as she felt his ache pulsing.

Sesshomaru has never had a female that made him ache so much the way this little woman is doing right now.

'_**MATE HER'**_

"_OH WHAT THE HELL… CAN"T YOU LEAVE ME BE' Sesshomaru growled inwardly._

'_**ME WANT HER AS MATE'**__ his beast growled back__**. 'Take her as mate' his beast whined 'she is beautiful... her scent screams purity and innocence yet her personality is feisty and strong' **_

Sesshomaru was about to argue back but was pulled from his thoughts by an angelic voice.

"Hn" was his intelligent answer.

"I said are you okay?" she asked again "geez if I knew that you couldn't keep up with me I would have suggested we talk instead" she said with amusement.

Sesshomaru was a little taken back. No woman was so bold to talk to him in such a manner but he found it rather amusing. He decided to play along. Before she could blink he took her hand and spun her around gracefully before dipping her down with one hand supporting her back and the other one behind her knee keeping it in place.

"As you were saying" he smirked at her crimson red face.

The two danced for about another 2 hours before heading for the bar.

"I will have Raspberry Mojito" Sesshomaru ordered.

"And for the gorgeous lady" the bartender said with a heart melting smile. He had blue eyes and long black hair bur was kept in a single braid.

Sesshomaru didn't like the way this guy was looking at her, he was practically eye fucking her.

"I'm not much of a drinker so I'll just have a coke with pineapple rum please" she said sweetly.

He saw her reach in her purse and stopped her "I will pay" Sesshomaru put down $30 bucks on the counter.

"Oh no, I couldn't guys have been paying" he stopped her babbling with a single clawed finger to her lips.

"I will pay" he said huskily making her shiver. He smirked triumphantly when she obeyed.

"One Raspberry Mojito for you" the bar tender said setting it down in front of Sesshomaru.

"And one pineapple rum coke for the beautiful lady" he said with a wink before leaving.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then to jump over the bar and strangle the fool but kept his temper in check.

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio" he said introducing himself.

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higarashi"

"Kagome" he said softly as it rolled off perfectly off his tongue.

Kagome blushed at the way he said it, with such intimacy.

The two talked and laugh for about hour when someone interrupted them.

"Yo Kagome is that you" she turned at the familiar voice and gave out a small but happy squeal.

"Inu" she said giving her overly protective brother figure a hug.

"What the hell are you wearing" he growled annoyed once they finally pulled apart.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and sat back down next to Sesshomaru "I'm 21 Yash, I can wear what I please"

He was about to retort but saw the guy she was sitting with "yo Sessh what's up…what are you doing here"

"Little brother" he said with an amused smirk "I am here enjoying the wonderful company of Miss Hiagarashi… that is" his amused face turned to a glare of annoyance "until you interrupted"

Inuyasha didn't know how to take this. He along with his brother were the two most wanted bachelors out there. Just like he used to be Sesshomaru was a player. He'll hit it and quit it just like that making his victim leave in tears.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw that they were gone.

"What the hell" he said looking around.

"They left Inuyasha" Kikiyuo said sitting at the bar "while you were spaced out he took her to the back"

'_He better not hurt her'_ he growled seriously inwardly before sitting next to his girl.

_***With Kagome and Sesshomaru***_

"Hmmm" she moaned softly as his lips crashed into hers making her press against the wall with his body on top of hers.

Sesshomaru has never wanted a female the way he wanted Kagome right now. For some reason he wanted her with him always. He never wants to see her with another man. He wants her with him in his arms everyday till death claims them both. His beast was demanding that we take her as ours. Never has his beast even came close to wanting a mate till now.

"Sesshomaru" she moaned softly as he left her mouth and began kissing her neck.

"Mine" he growled sexily in her ear as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed into her further.

"All yours" she moaned when she felt him sliding her sleeve off her shoulders and freeing her breast from their black lace strapless cages.

He took one hard nipple into his mouth as he massaged the other.

Kagome couldn't help but get aroused at the attention. She felt his aching pulsing erection against her core and decided to tease him like he is her.

'_If he is Inuyashas' brother then he is a dog a demon as well' _she thought with a smirk. She knew exactly how to make her sexy beast squirm.

"Oh God Kagome" he groaned as she licked and nipped the tip of his ears. He looked to his right and saw a nice big soft coach.

She found herself beneath him as his eyes filled with red, lust and want.

"You have no idea what you just did my little minx" he growled removing all her clothing wit in seconds.

"I knew exactly what I did my sexy beast" she said seductively "and I know what I want and you're going to give it to me" she emphasized by feeling his erection through his pants.

Just hearing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her pulled him over the edge. He pulled her into hungry demanding fiery searing kiss.

Kagome unbuttoned his shirt before opening in it and letting her little soft hands roam his god like body.

'_Damn'_ she thought smirking into the kiss _'he must have the sexiest rock hard body ever'_

"Please don't" she whimpered. She was pushed back down with Sesshomarus' finger entering her. She wanted him and wanted him now. She was not in the mood for teasing.

He just smirked amused. He wanted her to beg. He wanted to hear how much she wanted, no needed him and only him.

"Who do you belong to Kagome" he said softly into her ear, but she could hear the amusement.

"Oh God" she groaned. His fingers were quickly replaced with his cock as it rubbed against her clit. She was ready to explode.

"Who Kagome" he growled.

"You" she whimpered softly.

"Say it. I want to hear my name being screamed in passion and ecstasy from that sexy little hot mouth of yours"

"Oh Kami please Sesshomaru" she begged.

"Louder" Sesshomaru wanted her to scream it. He decided to torture the shit outta her as he rubbed harder making her squirm.

"SESSHOMARU TASHIO" she screamed.

He smirked and gave her what she wanted. He went slowly knowing she was untouched. He covered her screams of pain with his lips. After about 2 minutes she adjusted and begged for him to go on.

"God you feel so damn good" he groaned "so fucking tight" her walls were closing in around his member making him go wild with lust.

"It seems my friend here likes you a lot" Sesshomaru said as he went in and out.

"Hmmm" she moaned "he feels nice, he's definitely a friend of mine" she said meeting his thrusts.

"Please go faster" she pleaded.

"God you're going to be the death of me" he growled as he happily sped up.

"Yes, oh god Yes Sesshomaru, right there" she moaned pleasurable as he kept hitting her spot.

'_Damn it for a virgin she is definitely kinky' _he though amused.

"Oh god Maru" she moaned.

"Maru" he questioned without stopping.

"My new best friend" she teased.

"I believe you are the first to give my friend a name" he smirked.

"Well I couldn't have that and I do believe the name fits perfectly" she teased.

The two went on for hours until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"Kagome" he said after the two were now dressed.

"Yes" she answered putting on her shoes.

"Look at me and look me deep in the eyes" he said seriously placing a clawed finger under her chin.

"You belong to me and me alone, I do not care who he is but if I ever catch any man pleasuring or even flirting his ass is mine" he said seriously "I do not want you with anyone besides this Sesshomaru and I will belong to you and you alone. We will not see other people. Do you agree with my proposal?"

"Y-You want me as your exclusive girlfriend" she said surprised. She was already prepared for him to leave her life and never see him again.

"Yes" was his answer "do you accept"

"Yes" she said happily hugging him happily around his neck.

"Good" he said with small laugh. He kissed her nose then wrapped an arm possessively around her waist as they laughed to rejoin the others.

"Pop the cherry huh Kagz" Ayame teased.

"Oh shut up" Kagome laughed. She was about to sit down but Sesshomaru sat first and pulled her into his lap.

"Aww my sis finally has a man worthy of her time" Kikiyuo teased as she and Inuyasha walked up hand in hand behind them.

"Oh great not you too" she sighed. She loves her twin with everything in her heart but damn it when she finds something on her it becomes international.

"I'm just happy you finally found someone" she said warmly.

"And I'm glad big bro found that one girl that is worth his time as well" Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got the underlined message. He made Kagome face him and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster up at the time leaving her breathless.

"So am I" he said smirking amused at her flushed face. They had sex for about 6 hours and she is still this innocent.

Inuyashas' eyes softened a bit at the display. He knew his brother was serious about Kagome like he is about Kikiyuo. They have never kissed a woman in public because it might get out but with these two, they didn't care. They wanted the world to know about the two women they love.

"I will be back koi" Sesshomaru said softly before kissing her forehead.

He left the club then came back an hour later. When he went back to the spot he left his Kagome he wished he didn't.

Right there was Kagome sitting on some guys lap that was not him. She was talking and laughing with the fool as well as everyone else. His eyes became dark and cold as he turned to leave.

"Shit" Kouga muttered. He sensed Sesshomaru and turned just in time to see him leave.

"What is it" Ayame asked.

Kouga has known Sesshomaru longer than anyone. Usually he was cold and heartless but when you get to know him he isn't that bad. When he left Kouga sensed his jealousy anger but worst his heartbreak.

"Sesshomaru just walked out" Kouga sighed. This caught Kagomes' attention.

"What do you mean" Kagome asked confused.

"I mean he just left. He saw you two and assumed you didn't want him" he explained.

"What" her face pale. There's no way that could be true, at least she prayed it didn't.

"Who's Sesshomaru" the mystery man asked.

"My boyfriend" her head hung low as her bangs covered her eyes "well at least he was" she said sadly.

"Why the hell would he assume she's my girl" he asked confused.

"Apparently he wasn't aware of your relationship" Miroku sighed.

"Oh no" Kagome said. She didn't want to lose Sesshomaru especially over something like this. She needed to explain.

"I'll drive you Kagz" Inuyasha said. He already knew what she wanted and besides, this was a good reason to punch the hell outta his brother.

Inuyasha, Kikiyuo, and Kagome left. He told Kikiyuo he'll see her later on tonight then dropped her off at her place.

It was about an hour and half worth of driving till they got to Sesshomarus' place.

Inuyasha parked in the driveway and sat on the hood of his car.

Kagome went up and knocked a few times.

"Sesshomaru let me" she was cut off when she saw who answered the door.

She was beautiful. She had beautiful silky soft waist long hair and beautiful purple eyes. She was a little taller than Kagome. She was wearing what seemed to be a man's dress shirt and it stopped at her mid thigh.

"Are you looking for Sesshy" her voice was kind and soft.

Soon Sesshomaru came wondering what was keeping Izumi.

His eyes were cold and hard when he saw the woman he thought he loved.

"What do you want" his voice was hard and emotionless.

"I..I w-wanted" she didn't know what to say but she knew she looked like a complete fool "never mind" she said softly as her head hung low and silent tears came "enjoy the rest of your night" she walked away but began to glow white. She wanted to leave and leave now so she used her miko powers and transported herself home.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Inuyasha roared as he punched Sesshomaru in the face.

"HALF BREED" Sesshomaru snarled as he attacked with his poison whip. Inuyasha dodged them, but barely. He saw an opening and punched Sesshomaru in the side.

"Look at what the hell you just did" he was pissed at what he just witnessed.

"You know nothing you fucking bastard" Sesshomaru growled back.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT…THAT GUY YOU SAW EARLIER WAS SOUTA" he yelled livid.

"I care not of the fools name" he spat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOT YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT HE WAS HER BROTHER" Inuyasha yelled infuriated.

The words soon sunk in and Sesshomaru lost all color.

"B-brother" he repeated under his breath.

"B-brother" Inuyasha mocked "yes brother dumb ass" he went to his car and got a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something down.

"Here" he said shoving it on Sesshomarus' chest "it's her address, you better make up with her and set things straight and fast. Besides Kagome, Kikiyuo is one of the few most powerful mikos' and will kill for her sister…literally"

Sesshomaru took the paper and peeled out of his drive way full speed. Best thing about demonic cars is that it goes so fast it cannot be seen by humans.

"Idiot" Inuyasha sighed "yea well you know" he said to the confused woman who just witnessed everything "yeah you don't need to be here anymore so you can get your stuff and leave" he walked away leaving her shocked and confused as he drove to Kikiyuos'.

Sesshomaru was now in front of Kagomes' drive way. It was only 20 minute ride at his speed.

'_Please forgive me' _he pleaded on the inside. He got to the door and was about to knock but the scent of tears overwhelmed him.

'_Oh no'_ he thought thinking the worst. He listened in and by the volume of her little sobs she was close by.

"Kagome" he called out while knocking hard enough for her to hear.

"Kagome I know you're there please open the door" he begged.

"Please Kagome" he could here the foot steps going father away from the door.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered.

His head shot up when he heard her beginning to unlock the door.

"Kagome" he said gently. She was practically trembling.

"Kagome I'm so sorry" he pleaded "I'm sorry for how I acted and for how I treated you and for what you saw earlier"

"I-it's o-okay" she sounded so defeated "I'm used to it by now, but thank you for apologizing. Have a good night" she was about the close the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"Kagome please don't say goodbye" he begged as he got on his knees and hugged her close around the waist.

"I'm so sorry Kagome" he cried on her stomach "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated as he held her tightly preying that she would take him back.

Sesshomaru was never in such a position begging a woman not to leave him. Usually it's the other way around. His heart ached just thinking she would never take him back.

"Why did you leave" she asked but came out as a sob.

"When I saw you in his lap I thought the worst" he said sadly.

Kagome went silent. She had question but was scared to death of the answer.

"Did you two have sex" she asked softly but if it wasn't for his hearing he never would have caught it.

"No… we were going to but I couldn't do it. Every time I saw her I preyed that she could have been you. All I thought about was you. I even called her by your name a few times"

Every thing fell silent. She didn't know what to say. He hurted her more then any man did in her life and all because he _**thought **_she was being unfaithful. What if someone lied to him in the future that she was cheating, will he hurt her just as bad? What if he thought she was cheating when she was with friends? Does he even trust her?

Sesshomaru has never been so scared in his life. The silence was killing him. She isn't even talking. Hell he'll be happy if she yelled cusses at him.

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked.

"Yes I do" he said quickly but he meant it.

"I have never had a woman to make me feel the way you do. I have never had true feelings for anyone as much I do for you. You are my very first real girlfriend. I was always the player type and didn't care for long relationships. I have never loved someone the way I love you. I want you with me always Kagome, please give me one more chance please" he begged holding her tighter.

Kagome would have never guessed that he would be the type to shed tears. She could feel the wetness through her shirt.

"Please one more chance is all I ask please don't leave me in the cold" he whimpered.

"I love you Sesshomaru so much" she cried in her hands.

He looked up and got to his feet. He pulled her close in secured his arms around her.

"I love you so much too Kagome. More then you can ever imagine" he picked her up bridal style and let her cry in his shirt as he closed the door behind him with his foot.

He went up stairs and by her scent he found the master bedroom.

"Shhh" he soothed her as he laid her in her bed. He hated seeing her cry and killed him to know he was the cause of her distress.

"Please no more tears Kagome" he begged softly as he wiped her tears away. She soon calmed down.

He took off his shirt and shoes and got in next to her. He held her close and possessively against his chest.

"Sleep koi" he said softly sensing her tiredness.

"Will you be here in the morning" she asked softly but he heard the hope in her voice.

"I will always be with you my love. Never will I leave you again" he promised softly.

"I love you fluffy" she said starting to doze off.

"I love you to my soon to be mate" he said softly after she drifted away, he kissed her softly on the forehead before drifting as well in a blissful slumber.

'_Never will my love for you stray from you Kagome'_

_**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**_

It's almost been a month since Sesshomaru and Kagome got back together. Right now everyone was just relaxing at his and Inuyashas' private beach. The more time he spent with her the surer he became with his decision. A month ago when they went to the club, he left to buy something and right now he couldn't wait any longer. He sat up bringing her along with him. He clapped his hands to get everyones attention before turning his attention to Kagome. Everyone gathered around a little confused, except Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku.

"Kagome" he said softly with love as he held her hands in his "we have been together for a month and it has been the best month of my life. No woman has ever came close to making me feel the way you make me feel. I find myself wishing you were by my side 24/7 and when you're not I get anxious and want nothing more than keep you in my arms forever"

Kagomes' eyes went wide when he went on one knee still holding her hand.

"My beast, heart, soul, body and mind are screaming for you and you alone koi" he went into his pocket and pulled out a dark red velvet bow with a black bow.

"Will you give this Sesshomaru the honor of having you has his best friend, wife, and mate for life"

Everyone had warm loving smiles on their faces looking at the display in front of them. They turned their attention to Kagome who had tears running down her cheeks silently.

"Yes" she sobbed "Yes yes yes" she said happily jumping into his arms making them both fall backwards.

"I Love you Kagome Tashio" he said lovingly holding her to him.

"I love you too Sesshomaru Tashio"

They stayed there for a while in each other's arms distracted with a long passionate kiss.

'_Never will my Love for You Stray'_


End file.
